La Ultima Esperanza
by summer-x3
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, trata sobre la vida de unos jovenes que van descubrindo sentimenos. nos soy buena para los summarys , espero y les guste, dejen comments.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Un grito desahogado se escucha en algún lugar cercano a Satán Morroc.

"_Morir por la paz de Midgar, debe de ser un buen motivo para dejar de existir"_

Cuando uno menos lo piensa una torre justo en el centro de Satán Morroc Explota…

Una chica dentro de un calabozo mira a su Atacante

_Lista para morir Princesa… _- le dice aquel Cazador con armadura de Acero

"_Aquella mañana si hubiera imaginado lo que me pasaría, Todo esto es solo por mi culpa… Por ser tan egoísta…Adiós…Adiós a todos, Padre, Hermano, Ikary tu siempre mi amiga, te falle, les falle a todos…Madre pronto estaré contigo…Pronto seremos dos Ángeles los que protejamos a Midgar…"_

El Cazador se acerco a su presa una chica que por apariencia había sido golpeada, parecía de unos diecinueve años y era hermosa con una larga cabellera color chocolate, sus ojos un par de esmeraldas y su cara pálida, se debía a la enfermedad que su madre tenia que ella también había heredado, solo que no tan dolorosa como la de aquella pobre mujer.

La Chica movió un brazo para poder agarrar un bloque suelto que se encontraba en el piso bajo su vestido azul ya desgarrado.

_Eres Demasiada lista Princesita _- Dijo aquel Joven de la Armadura en forma de burla - _Claro que no demasiado como para detenerme_

"_Dentro de pronto todo acabara…"_


	2. El heredero al trono Red Arrow

**Capitulo Uno  
El Heredero al Trono Red Arrow**

Una Joven de Pelo recogido en dos coletas hacia delante de color café, se encontraba en la Isla Nameless.

_CUIDADO!!!! _- Grito otra chica que se encontraba unos metros mas atrás, esta era un poco más alta con cabello corto, rubio y despeinado con cada punta a diferente lado, Podrían saber que era una Hunter, matando a un demonio llamada Banshee, un demonio que radia energía malvada bestia un traje de bodas al parecer era mujer y sus ojos cambiantes de rojo a blanco, con su cabellera y piel de un color inhumano el color de la muerte un color que parecía azul, violeta y blanco.

_Gracias…Gust _- Dijo lo Chica de ojos Verde esmeralda, una Alchemist.

_Claro Alice, pero ten más cuidado _– le dijo Gust a su acompañante Alice.

_Muy bien será mejor que dejen de hablar y que pongan mas acción por aquí!! _- Dijo en un quejido un joven de unos veinte años que tenia el pelo color rojizo, sus ojos no podían ser vistos por sus Lentes oscuros, por el atuendo que llevaba podría decir que era un Hunter. - _ALICE, GUST, RAPIDO!!_

Ellas lo obedecieron y fueron hacia donde se encontraba aniquilando a más de cinco demonios.

_BLIZT BEAT! _- Grito la Chica rubia llamada Gust como en forma de orden, entonces de la nada apareció un halcón el cual ataco sin piedad a los demonios.

_ALICE HAZ ALGO NO TE QUEDES HAY PARADA!! _- Le ordeno Red a su Compañera, pero ella seguía en Shock, nunca había sido una chica a la cual el gustara pelear, aunque tenia que hacerlo, Al ver a Red en peligro reacciono.

_DEMOSTRATION! _– Grito la chica sacando una botella y lanzándola al aire parad después agacharse y taparse la cara con las manos.

Al abrir los ojos no ve a ningún demonio en el área, pero y sus amigos.

_R…Red…G…Gust…?? _- Preguntaba temerosa Alice, mientras caminaba sigilosamente.

_Aquí estamos Alice, no te preocupes _- Le dijo Gust con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estas dos habían sido amigas desde su infancia.

_Muy bien…Esto salio…Bien… _- Dijo Red en un tono frió y calculador.

_Solo por que no salio como tu querías, no significa que no seamos buenas en combate _- Se dirigió Gust a Red y después le saco la lengua

_Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar me asusta _- Dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Los tres comenzaron a ir hacia una cabaña que se encontraba escondida en la isla Nameless y al entrar en esta.

_Les puedo servir en algo? _- Les pregunto una joven de pelo rosado, recogido en dos chongos y traje un traje café claro con mandil.

_Claro, nos podría transportar hacia Prontera, por favor. _– le dijo Red a la Joven en una manera muy amable.

_Por supuesto _- Le contesto ella algo sonrojada.

_Gracias, May Kafra_ - Dijo Red otra vez notando el sonrojo de la más joven en el Clan Kafra, May.

Al ser transportados a Prontera la capital de Midgar, los aventureros comenzaron a caminar por las numerosas calles de esta ciudad en un inmenso silencio.

_Los servicios de la Corporación Kafra han sido de gran ayuda no lo crees? _- Pregunto Alice tratando que aquel silencio insoportable se esfumara.

_Si eso creo… _- Dijo la más energética de ellos Gust, que en esta ocasión se encontraba cabizbaja.

_Bueno, mmm…Creo que debo de llegar a casa temprano, tengo que hacer la cena, nos vemos luego Red, Gust. _- les dijo Alice yéndose agitando al mano y con una gran sonrisa.

Red y Gust siguieron caminando son hablar y los dos sonrojadas, a Gust siempre le había gustado Red aunque sabia que a su Distraída e Ingenua amiga Alice también, por eso no había hecho nada por eso.

_Alice siempre es muy alegre, no es así? _-Pregunto Red viendo el piso puesto estaba sonrojado.

_Enserio no me había dado cuenta! _- le dijo Gust a Red en broma y riendo un poco. -_ Pero no quiero hacerle daño._

_A que te refieres?_ - Le pregunto Red a la Gust con intriga que se notaba hasta en la voz.

_Red tengo que decirle esto a alguien y no creo que Alice sea la persona Indica, la dañaría mucho _- Le dijo Gust

_La dañarías?, me estas asustando Gust dime que sucede._

_No quiero que nuestra amistad acabe. Yo debo dejar la ciudad debo de irme a los estados de Aranafeltz_. - Le contesto con dolor la joven mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejilla.

_Pero como, NOO!, no te puedes ir! _- le dijo Red enojado

_Lo debo de hacer, adiós Red Arrow, por favor cuida de Alice. _– Al terminar de decirle esto se besan, al terminar le da una hoja - _Dale esto a Alice de mi parte._

_Gust… _- Dice mientras ve a la chica marcharse de su vida.

Cuando Red Abre la hoja la lee.

**Querida Alice****:**

**No queria despedirme de esta forma de ti pero lo debo de Hacer**

**Me debo de ir a Rachel en Aranafeltz**

**No Creo que nos volvamos a ver y si nos vemos te seguire queriendo**

**Nunca te olvidare amiga mia**

**Cuidate y no caigas en bromas y espero que confieses tus sentimientos antes de que sea tarde**

**Siempre te querre Gust**

Al terminar de leer la nota Red al guarda y se dirige a su casa para pensar en lo ocurrido ase unos momentos.

El siente un gran amor hacia a Gust pero también una atracción hacia Alice.

Han pasado ya algunos meses y las novedades de una boda han corrido por todo Midgar.

El Rey Tristan _III_ Te da su cordial Invitación a la boda de su hijo Red con la Joven Alice.

Esperamos su asistencia en el evento.

Atentamente

Rey Tristan Reina Marie

Rey Tristan _III_ Reina Marie _IV_

Al parecer todos estaban entusiasmados por la boda hasta el mismísimo Rey.

_Estas Lista para salir a escena _– le dijo un Anciano a Alice que se encontraba dentro de un vestido blanco con el cual se veía muy hermosa.

_Te ves muy bien Papá _– Le dijo Alice a su padre el cual la escoltaría hacia el altar.

Mientras ellos iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo del Rey comienzan una charla.

_Sabes me gustaría que Gust estuviera aquí…_– Dijo Alice mirando a su Padre con sus grandes ojos esmeralda.

_Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti hija mia _– Le dijo su padre en forma de soporte.

"_Aunque ella me abandono sin decir nada y sin dejar una carta, la perdonaría, porque ella es mi mejor amiga…"_ Pensó Alice al Mismo tiempo de Sonreír.

Al bajar las escaleras al principio tiene miedo se notaba por su expresión pero luego lo vio, vio a la persona que ella amaba, vio a Red.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido.

_Acepto _– Escucho que esas salían por sus labios, ella reacciono.

_Y tu Alice Solance, aceptas a Red Arrow como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? – _Pregunto el padre mirando a Alice esperando su respuesta casi instantánea.

_Acepto._

_Ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la Novia. – _En ese momento ellos se besaron, el heredero de Midgar Red Arrow y su compañera, hija de un leal ExKnigth, contrajeron matrimonio.

Esta es la historia de la vida de Red Arrow, el heredero de Midgar, aunque esa historia Aun no acaba.


End file.
